


Tell Me What’s Next (Alien Sex)

by roxashasboxers



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys Being Boys, Condoms, Kink Meme, M/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Protected Sex, Silly Sex, bottom!Kendall, glow in the dark sex, glow sticks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-21
Updated: 2011-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxashasboxers/pseuds/roxashasboxers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for the BTR Kink Meme: Let's see James initiate a night of sex with either those glow sticks/necklaces or glow-in-the-dark body paint that he applied all over his body. And I picked Kendall because they do have the best sex stories. Bonus points for either one of them being giggly and using protection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me What’s Next (Alien Sex)

**Author's Note:**

> Title is taken from the song "E.T." by Katy Perry, featuring Kanye West.

"Seriously?" Kendall asks, staring down at the box in his hand.  
  
James grins, nodding, "Yup."  
  
Kendall laughs, "I cannot believe you bought glow in the dark condoms."  
  
James nods again, taking the box back and returning it to the shopping bag. "And  _I_  cannot believe they  _sell_ glow in the dark condoms! And look at this!" The taller boy excitedly pulls a box of glowsticks out of the bag, "Is this the coolest store ever or what??"  
  
Kendall laughs, shocked and very much wanting to try everything right that second.  
  
"Come on. This is gonna be awesome!" James laughs, dragging Kendall to their bedroom. Once there he drops the bag to the floor and presses the shorter boy against the door. Kendall groans as they're lips meet, smiling into the kiss. James pulls back and returns to the bag. Kendall watches excitedly from his spot against the wall, feeling gigglier with each passing second.  
  
James tosses a few things to him and Kendall looks down to see glow in the dark bracelets and necklaces. He quickly puts them on, the multi-colored lights dull in the room.  
  
"Get your ankles too." James advises, snapping his own jewelery into place. Kendall does as asked.  
  
"Lights?" Kendall asks, flicking them off when James gives the okay.  
  
The room plummets into darkness, the only light coming from the tubes on their own bodies. James stands and presses Kendall against the door again, "You know, you look very sexy right now."  
  
Kendall giggles, "You look quite dashing yourself. I think this may be sexier than bandannas."  
  
"Don't even joke about that. Nothing is sexier than bandannas." James threatens.  
  
"Not even me?" Kendall teases, nipping at the taller boy's lips.  
  
"Depends. Are we talking normally or when I'm buried in your hot ass?" James lets his hands slide beneath Kendall's shirt, stroking over his stomach and chest.  
  
"There's a difference?" Kendall asks, arching into the touch. His breath is already coming faster.  
  
"If you need to ask than we have a problem." James smirks, pinching a nipple so Kendall hisses.  
  
"Then you should fix it." Kendall moans, hips thrusting in an increasingly desperate search of contact.  
  
"Any suggestions on how I might go about that?" James purrs.  
  
Kendall moans, "Oh God, yes. You have no idea."   
  
James grins and kisses a trail up to Kendall's ear, "Take your shirt off."  
  
Kendall shivers as the brunette's warm breath hits his skin. He immediately does as asked, watching with hungry eyes as James unbuttons his own shirt. The necklace casts a yellow glow over his chest, the shadows making his muscles sharper, sexier.  
  
Kendall is positive that this is the best idea James has ever had.  
  
They undress quickly, eyes flickering towards each other with impatience. James' foot gets caught in his jeans and he stumbles, tripping onto the bed. Kendall bursts out laughing and strips off his socks. He's still chuckling when he reaches the bed and crawls up James' body.  
  
James grins at him, "I did that on purpose."  
  
Kendall nods, "And I believe you."  
  
James makes an unconvinced sound and Kendall swallows it, bringing a smile to his boyfriend's lips. James pushes him back and at Kendall's confused expression, he says, "Get the condoms. I need to fuck you right now."  
  
Kendall grins giddily, leaning over the edge of the bed to grab the bag of supplies. James takes the opportunity to smack his ass and Kendall yelps, sending the brunette a mock-glare. James shrugs, "Couldn't resist."  
  
Kendall turns around, bag in hand and shuffles through it's contents. He pauses, brow furrowed, "Dude, is this-?"  
  
"Yes, it's a copy of The Last Unicorn. Shut up. It's a cinematic masterpiece."  
  
Kendall snorts, putting the movie back and grabbing the condoms. He opens the box and hands James one, "Dude, somebody is going to find these and be very confused."  
  
"Or they're going to wonder why they don't have such an awesome sex life and become very jealous." James corrects, tearing open the condom. Kendall licks his lips, watching as he slides it on. He grabs the lube off of the nightstand and dribbles some onto his fingers, reaching back and pressing in. James looks up at Kendall's groan and bites back his own.  
  
Kendall wiggles his finger, sliding in a second and then a third.  
  
James growls, "Fuck, man."  
  
Kendall nods, "Pretty loose. Fuck it, let's go." He pulls his fingers free and lathers James up quickly, a giggle escaping him as he does so.  
  
"What?" James asks and Kendall laughs.  
  
"Your fucking cock is glowing! That's so fucking weird!" And James would be offended, but Kendall's laughing and they're both wearing too much glow jewelery for this not to be ridiculous, so he can't help but chuckle as well. Kendall eventually calms down, a huff of amusement passing his lips as he kneels over the taller boy and slides down.  
  
James sighs as he bottoms out, the glide into Kendall's body smooth and familiar. His hands lock onto Kendall's hips, massaging. Kendall moans, "Yes."  
  
He pulls up slowly and rides back down, fighting to keep his eyes from drifting shut in bliss as James glides in and out of his body. James is watching him with a goofy grin, which Kendall returns.  
  
"Come 'ere," He says, dragging James up by a blue necklace and pulling him into a kiss. James rolls his hips as their lips meet and Kendall's mouth falls open in a gasp. James quickly slides his tongue inside. Kendall's hand run up his chest and neck, burrowing in his hair and James can feel several bracelets bouncing against his neck as they move together.  
  
He pulls back from their kiss and Kendall looks down at where they're connected, a laugh breaking free from his lips, "Dude!"  
  
James looks down in confusion before busting out into his own laughter, the sight of his glowing dick entering Kendall absurd, "That looks like something out of a sci-fi movie!"  
  
Kendall snickers, "I know! Fucking alien sex up in here."  
  
James buries his face in Kendall's neck to muffle his laughter, setting off another wave when a red necklace bumps his nose. Kendall shudders in his lap, giggling and moaning as their combined laughter makes their bodies vibrate. James' cock shifts inside of him with every movement, jabbing at and rubbing past his prostate, "I'm gonna cum."  
  
"Don't jizz on the glowsticks man." James says, sounding dead serious but Kendall can feel him laughing against his neck.  
  
Kendall snorts rocking his body down faster, "No worries."  
  
James sits back to watch Kendall, his eyes locked on the blonde's face and he'd have never thought that Kendall could look anything but silly with four glow necklaces on and a fifth balancing on his head like the crown of some rave-going hippie, but he can't help the growl he makes when Kendall's head tilts back and he shudders, cock spurting as he moans.  
  
James wraps his hand around Kendall's neck and the necklaces feel weird against his palm but he drags the blond into a kiss anyway, letting Kendall swallow any sounds as he comes.  
  
They both stay where they are for a moment, lips pressed together and inhaling deeply through their noses. Kendall is the first to break away.  
  
He pulls off of James with a grunt of discomfort and flops down on the bed, sated. James strips off the condom and ties it off, tossing it into the wastebasket. He looks over at Kendall when the blond giggles, "What?"  
  
"Is your dick radioactive?"  
  
James rolls his eyes and punches Kendall lightly, making them both laugh harder.  
  



End file.
